6.5L V12
The 6.5L V12 - also known as V12 - Aventador''Name in ''Forza Horizon - is an engine swap featured in Forza Horizon, Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. Synopsis Offering as standard, the 6.5L V12 counts as one most powerful engine swaps in the Horizon series. It is featured as the L539 engine from the Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, and can be swapped into a wide range of cars including supercars, full-size vehicles and offroaders. If maxed-out using a Twin Turbo conversion, the 6.5L V12 produces and of torque, resulting in a dramatically increased top speed for most cars. This makes it especially useful for drag and speed-oriented tunes. Upgrades (Xbox One series) *Engine And Power **Race Intake **Race Fuel System **Race Ignition **Sport/Race Exhaust **Race Cams And Valves **Race Valves **Race Engine Block **Race Flywheel *Conversion **Twin Turbo Cars Forza Horizon= *1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV *1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera *2012 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Spyder Performante *1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 *2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept *2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento |-| Forza Horizon 3= *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *1972 AMC Javelin AMX *1977 AMC Pacer X *1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' *1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage *1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 *2006 Audi RS 4 *2011 Audi RS 5 Coupé *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant *2013 Audi R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro *2016 Audi R8 V10 plus *2012 BMW M5 *2013 BMW M6 Coupe *2011 BMW X5 M *2015 BMW X6 M *2012 Bowler EXR S *1987 Buick Regal GNX *2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV *2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupé *1957 Chevrolet Bel Air *1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z *2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport *1969 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe *2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 *1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 *1960 Chevrolet Corvette *1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *2002 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *1988 Chevrolet El Camino Super Sport 454 *1964 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport 409 *1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport *1966 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport *2014 Chevrolet Super Sport *2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 *1972 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 *1970 Dodge Challenger R/T *2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat *1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat *1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock *2016 Dodge Viper ACR *1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR *2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale *1973 Ford Bronco *1956 Ford F-100 *2015 Ford Falcon GT F 351 *1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO *1967 Ford Falcon XR GT *2015 Ford Falcon XR8 *1971 Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase III *2016 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute *2016 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute Horizon Edition *2005 Ford GT *2017 Ford GT *1966 Ford GT40 MkII *1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra *1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 Horizon Edition *2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid *2016 Ford Shelby GT350R *2013 Ford Shelby GT500 *1993 Ford SVT Cobra R *1995 Ford SVT Cobra R *2000 Ford SVT Cobra R *1973 Ford XB Falcon GT *1991 GMC Syclone *1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 *1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 *1974 Holden Sandman HQ Panelvan *1977 Holden Torana A9X *1977 Holden Torana A9X Horizon Edition *1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV *2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker *2005 Hot Wheels Mustang *2014 HSV GTS *2016 HSV Limited Edition Gen-F GTS Maloo *1996 HSV GTSR *2006 Hummer H1 Alpha *1970 International Scout 800A *2017 Jaguar F-PACE S *2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 *2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe *2015 Jaguar XE-S *2015 Jaguar XFR-S *1990 Jaguar XJ-S *1993 Jaguar XJ220 *1954 Jaguar XK 120 SE *2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT *1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer *2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT *1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV *1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Horizon Edition *1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera *2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 *2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 Horizon Edition *1986 Lamborghini LM 002 *1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 *2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *2014 Lamborghini Urus *2009 Lexus IS F *2010 Lexus LFA *2015 Lexus RC F *2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter *2010 Maserati Gran Turismo S *2015 McLaren 650S Coupe *2015 McLaren 570S Coupé *2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R *1972 Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 *2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series *2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series Horizon Edition *2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG *2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG *2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *1949 Mercury Coupe *1969 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 *1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI *1958 Plymouth Fury *1965 Pontiac GTO *1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 *1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA *1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am *1969 Pontiac GTO Judge *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *2013 RAM Runner *1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe *1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C *2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV *1979 Toyota FJ40 *1998 Toyota Supra RZ *1998 Toyota Supra RZ Horizon Edition |-|Forza Horizon 4= *1972 AMC Javelin AMX *1970 AMC Rebel "The Machine" *2012 Bentley 8-Liter *2013 BMW M6 Coupe Forza Edition *2011 BMW X5 M *2015 BMW X6 M *2012 Bowler EXR S *1987 Buick Regal GNX *1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz Convertible *2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV *2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupé *2013 Cadillac XTS Limousine *1955 Chevrolet 150 Utility Sedan *1957 Chevrolet Bel Air *1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z *2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport *1969 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe *2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 *1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *2018 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE *2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Preorder Car *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport Barrett-Jackson Edition *1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 *1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *1988 Chevrolet El Camino Super Sport 454 *1964 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport 409 *1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport *1966 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport *1969 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport 396 *1972 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 *1970 Dodge Challenger R/T *1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2018 Dodge Durango SRT *2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR *1973 Ford Bronco *2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor *1956 Ford F-100 *2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO *1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO Forza Edition *2016 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute *1968 Ford Mustang 2+2 Fastback *1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *2018 Ford Mustang GT DeBerti Design *1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid *1932 Ford Roadster 'Hula Girl' *1993 Ford SVT Cobra R *2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan Forza Edition *1973 Ford XB Falcon GT *1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 *1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 *1974 Holden Sandman HQ Panelvan *1977 Holden Torana A9X *1955 Hoonigan Chevrolet "Napalm Nova" *1955 Hoonigan Chevrolet Bel Air *2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker *2005 Hot Wheels Mustang *2014 HSV GEN-F GTS *2016 HSV Limited Edition Gen-F GTS Maloo *1952 Hudson Hornet *2006 Hummer H1 Alpha *1970 International Scout 800A *2018 Italdesign Zerouno *2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 *1999 James Bond Edition BMW Z8 *1974 James Bond Edition AMC Hornet X Hatchback *1976 Jeep CJ5 Renegade *2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT *2018 Lamborghini Huracán Performante *1977 Lamborghini Jarama S *2019 Lamborghini Urus *2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter *2004 Maserati MC12 Forza Edition *2018 Mercedes-AMG GT 4-Door Coupé *2018 Mercedes-Benz X-Class *1949 Mercury Coupe *2010 Mosler MT900S *2016 Nissan Titan Warrior Concept *2016 Nissan Titan Warrior Concept Forza Edition *1969 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 *1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI *1958 Plymouth Fury *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible Barrett-Jackson Edition *1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 *1965 Pontiac GTO *1969 Pontiac GTO Judge *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *723 Quartz Regalia *723 Quartz Regalia Type-D *2013 RAM 1500 Rebel TRX Concept *2013 RAM 2500 Power Wagon *1963 Shelby Monaco King Cobra *1967 Sunbeam Tiger *2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV *2008 Volkswagen Touareg R50 Media References Category:Engine swap (FH) Category:Engine swap (FH3) Category:Engine swap (FH4)